


call my name (and save me from the dark)

by notnamed



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: (onesided) - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Other, Pining, Sorry guys, past barry/adam, ps the reader should be human, side barry/ken, x reader fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notnamed/pseuds/notnamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and he looks at you, like you mean the whole damn world to him, but the world is dying</p><p>(original title: sometimes love doesn't last forever)</p><p>An AdamxReader fic</p><p>(NOW WITH A SECOND CHAPTER)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. but if you loved me

'Honey, I'm home!' Adam calls out to you as he enters the house you bought together.

It's weird, you never saw yourself falling for a bee before, but now... you're not sure how you thought you'd end up with anything else.

Adam... he just GETS you, on every level, even though you're so much taller and bigger than him, you feel like you're always equal - because you are, you're equal where it matters: in your heart. Bees and humans have had their differences, but he loves you and you love him, what is more important than that.

He kisses your cheek as he enters the room.

'Remember we're having dinner with Barry and Ken tonight,' you remind him. You didn't need to though, he's wicked smart and always listens to everything you say.

'I still can't bee-lieve they're actually together,' Adam remarks, and you feel inclined to agree, but neither were your friend first, so you try to keep your mouth shut on these matters. You know that Adam had feelings for Barry at one point, and it hurts to bring it up.

 

\--

 

Dinner went terribly.

Barry and Ken were just so in love the whole time, and it made you feel inadequate.

Adam, of course, notices, and does everything he can to make you feel better, which is not much considering he's a bee, but you love him anyway.

But something has changed...

 

\--

 

He's leaving you.

He's leaving you, but he says it's not because he doesn't love you.

You believe that because you see the way he looks at you, like you mean the whole damn world to him.

But the world is dying.

And he won't even tell you why.


	2. why'd you leave me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's three years later and knock comes to your door...

 

It’s been three years since you and Adam split up.

They weren’t easy, without your soulmate by your side, but you survived.

And who needs a soulmate anyway, you think. You got on just fine before Adam buzzing Flayman came into your life.

‘Love isn’t real,’ you whisper under your breath.

_Love isn’t real._

 

Suddenly, you hear a knock at the door.

Curious, you get up and open it, but there’s no one there.

You’re about to shut the door when you hear a familiar buzz, one that tugs on your heartstrings, one that used to light up your days and fill you nights, one that sounds like love.

But love isn’t real.

‘Yes it is,’ he says from behind you.

You realise you said that out loud.

You turn and see him, looking at you, with those eyes you feel into so long ago, and it’s a struggle to pull out.

‘Then why did you leave me? If you loved me, why’d you leave me?’

He looks away, ashamed.

‘My family. They wanted me to marry a bee, not a human…’ he trails off, then looks back, a fire blazing in his eyes and gives you butterflies. ‘But I don’t want that. I want you.’

And you know then, that while it won’t be easy, you love him too much to let him leave a second time, and all of it will be worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kot are u happy now?

**Author's Note:**

> buzz buzz noah


End file.
